


Broken Tool

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Hurt No Comfort, It's Episode 21 Y'all know what happens, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go this way...He didn't mean to do this...But that doesn't change the fact that it happened.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Broken Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Misora
> 
> Hope you like it!

The last thing Sento remembers is transforming into Hazard form to stop Banjou. The next time he’s conscious, he’s lying on the ground, his transformation forcibly shut down.

Before Sento can think what might have caused it, a shout turns his attention away. Grease goes over to catch Aoba who was still in his Smash form.

And then…

He fades away right after giving Grease his dog tag.

Sento turns to look at Banjou who avoids meeting his gaze. Horror dawns upon Sento - the realisation of the situation.

“Did I do that?” Sento asks, voice stuttering.

The answer was pretty obvious…

But he didn’t want to…

No...

Akaba and Kiba rush forward to attack Sento but Grease stops them.

Sento clutches his head, shaking in disbelief. This had to be a nightmare. But it was worse than that.

It was the reality.

“Take him away.” Grease tells Banjou, holding his own tears back.

Banjou drags Sento back to the cafe whose mind was still stuck at the scene from before.

“What happened?” The concerned faces of Misora and Sawa come into view.

He can’t bring himself to look them in the eyes. They saw him as a hero. Not as a murderer.

Unable to speak, Sento rushes to the basement. The girls try going after him but Banjou holds them back, not really knowing what to do.

Once inside, he cries until he passes out.

Time passes.

Sento is not in a state to notice it. He has physically lost the ability to cry after the amount of tears he had shed. Exhaustion and nightmares wreck his body. The scenes of war kept playing in his head eternally. The thoughts of "I did this. This is my fault." ran like an unstoppable time loop.

The others try to help - to comfort but no one succeeds. Not with their own overbearing issues over the situation.

Banjou completely avoids him. His crushing guilt prevents him from saying anything whatsoever.

Sawa wants to go talk to Sento, but the doubt of truly belonging in the cafe stops her.

The one who tries to help the most is Misora. But being the youngest among them and not to mention having spent seven years in a coma, she didn’t know what to do as well.

She tries talking to him, tries to make him eat something. But Sento pays no heed to her words, still lost in his own thoughts.

While Touto was getting trashed outside, the members of Nascita were deteriorating inside.

They all needed help but where could they go when everything around them was in ruins.

A week after the incident, Touto’s Prime Minister visits Nascita. Misora and Sawa had to practically carry Sento upstairs. They try to fix his disheveled appearance but everyone knew he was broken beyond repair.

The Prime Minister comes with an idea to end the war. A decisive battle.

“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Sento says quietly.

The unspoken “I don’t want to kill anymore.” hangs in between them.

Taizen knew Sento was in no position to fight. But all he wanted to do was keep his country safe.

Sento still refuses and leaves Nascita, intent on visiting one place.

Aoba’s grave.

He did not expect to see anyone there. Not Aoba. Not Grease.

But what was more unexpected was Grease not attacking him.

Grease didn't hold a grudge against Sento.

He seemed content with the idea of fighting Sento in the decisive battle. He hated Sento for what he did. But he didn’t blame the physicist for his actions. He only blamed the war.

He leaves, allowing Sento to ponder his perspectives.

Sento gets a phone call. He has no idea why he answered or why he decided to arrive at the location as asked. Maybe it was a habit. After all, Souichi was Sento’s first home. It made his betrayal SO much more painful.

And of course, Souichi- no Stalk was smug as ever. Still viewed the Kamen Riders as nothing more than weapons.

But one thing was clear to Sento. He can’t escape this war. He has started it. Quitting wasn’t going to stop it.

If he quits now, Banjou might- no, will be the next one to fall.

Fine! If Kamen Riders are tools, then he was going to try to repair the damage as much as possible.

Even if that meant…

Destroying himself.

**Author's Note:**

> BLESS INUKAI ATSUHIRO FOR HIS TOP NOTCH PERFORMANCE IN THIS EPISODE.
> 
> That being said, I'm not sure if I could do full justice to this fic. Still I tried my best.
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
